deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Ryuki
Kamen Rider Ryuki is the main protagonist of the television series with the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ryukendo vs Kamen Rider Ryuki Possible Opponents * Annie Leonhardt (Attack on Titan) * Archer (EMIYA) (Fate/Stay Night) * Kars (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * Red Mystic Ranger (Power Rangers) History Shinji Kido is a young journalist trainee working for ORE Journal whose aiding in the investigation behind a series of "missing person" cases, led him to the apartment where he finds a deck of cards lying on the ground. Upon picking up the cards, Shinji finds himself drafted into a series of battles among twelve other Kamen Riders who are fighting to the death to achieve their deepest desires. But Shinji is more motivated to stop the Riders from killing each other over it and protecting the people from the Mirror Monsters that have been eating people. Death Battle Info * Punching Power: 10 t * Kicking Power: 20 t * Maximum Jump Height: 35 m * Maximum Running Speed: 72 km/h * Sight and Hearing: 15 km radius A "balanced" Rider with equally powerful melee and far-range fighting capabilities, Ryuki uses the Drag Visor gauntlet on his left forearm to use Advent Cards. His Final Vent is the Dragon Rider Kick, jumps into the air with Dragreder snaking around him as Ryuki corkscrews into a kicking position. Dragreder then shoots a torrent of flames that propels Ryuki to slam into a target with great force. Survive Form * Punching Power: 15 t * Kicking Power: 25 t * Maximum Jump Height: 45 m * Maximum Running Speed: 80 km/h * Sight and Hearing: 20 km radius Using the Survive Rekka Advent Card given to him by Shiro Kanzaki, Ryuki can assume his ultimate form. In this, Ryuki's Drag Visor transforms into a gun-like weapon called the Drag Visor-Zwei that can Drag Blade mode with 4 foot-long blade. His Final Vent is Dragon Fire Storm, riding Dragranzer through enemies in motorcyle form while the monster carpent bombs them with its fireballs. Advant Deck * Advent: Summons Mirror Monster partner. * Sword Vent: Summons the Drag Saber liuyedao. In Survive Form, it enables the Drag Visor-Zwei to assume Drag Blade mode. * Strike Vent:: Summons the dragon-head-shaped Drag Claw which can be used with Dragreder for the Drag Claw Fire attack. * Guard Vent: Summons the Drag Shields. In Survive form, Dragranzer coils around Ryuki to protect him with its Fire Wall ability. * Strange Vent: A generic card that could be used by any of the 13 Riders. * Final Vent: Used to activate Ryuki's finishing moves. * Survive Rekka: Used to assume Survive Form. * Shoot Vent: Ryuki Survive summons Dragranzer for a fire-breathing combo attack called Meteor Bullet Dragreder Ryuki's Mirror Monster, whom he made a pact with to provide the Monster with life energy from defeated Mirror Monsters. When Ryuki uses the Survive Rekka card, Dragreder evolves into Dragranzer with the ability to assume bike mode. Feats * Despite not being smart, he can think outside the box and has been labeled a unpredictable player in the Rider Battle. Faults Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Card Wielders Category:Dragon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kamen Rider Characters Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters